


My Firelord

by DiamondintheRough76



Series: National November Write Month 2020 [7]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondintheRough76/pseuds/DiamondintheRough76
Summary: Reader and Zuko are called to help in the Northern Water Tribe, where it’s cold and there is official-ish business to attend to. It’s so good to see all your old friends again.
Relationships: Zuko (Avatar)/Reader, Zuko (Avatar)/You
Series: National November Write Month 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996669
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

You woke up shivering. It was always cold here. The Northern Water Tribe was not your favorite place to be, but Katara had called Zuko to help seal the tunnels he used to breach the city. 

He had gotten up and left early, leaving you alone in the icy palace. You wrapped yourself in furs, before making your way out of your chambers. 

You nodded to the guard posted at your door, there to protect you from any lasting anger from your, and Zuko’s, role in the war. 

You made your way down to the war room where you knew the were meeting with the leaders and warriors of the Tribe. 

The doors were open, and you smiled at your Firelord. He looked regal, dressed in a plain black tunic and deep, red lined furs. 

You were content to wait outside, huddled into your furs. Katara caught your eye and smiled, but didn’t call attention to you. 

———

The meeting finished quickly, as you had slept in quite a bit. Katara and Aang left, holding hands, and greeted you enthusiastically. 

“It’s been forever!” Aang hollered. Katara gently shushed him, gesturing to Zuko who was still speaking to someone out of your line of sight. 

“I’ve missed both of you, it’s been so busy these past few months. I’m glad you arranged this meeting.” You smiled as you spoke, happy to see your friends who you’d faced so much with. “Where are the others?”

“Sokka and Suki should be arriving today, but Toph absolutely refuses to be somewhere that there is no solid ground,” Katara chuckled. 

The three of you talked for a few minutes, arranging to have dinner with just your group tonight after Sokka and Suki arrived. 

The last few people had left, and Aang wanted to take Katara to check in on the other benders. The each gave you a hug and ran off, still as energetic as ever. 

You sighed at that thought. Your new position as Firelady was wearing you out, but you knew how important it was to Zuko that you had stayed all this time. You did truly love him, ever since he’d taken you aside and spilled his guilt and pain to you. 

He had come so far, but his obsessive tendencies hadn’t changed. He was so intent on the scroll he was studying that you managed to sneak up on him. 

You threw yourself onto his back, legs wrapping securely around his waist and arms locking across his chest. He jumped and spun, trying to throw you off. 

At your giddy laugh he seemed to realize that there was no danger, instead forcing a frown on his features. He couldn’t sustain it, and was soon laughing with you. 

“You startled me,” he murmured. 

“You work too hard,” you accused. “And with your back to the door? Someone is getting soft.” You’d meant it as a joke, but he stiffened. Well, damn, that didn’t go to plan. 

“Maybe you should return to our chambers,” he hissed. 

“Zuko, don’t be like that.” He softened, but didn’t speak. “You know I didn’t mean it, I’m just surprised that I could scare you.”

He chuckled softly. “Maybe your time with the Kyoshi Warriors has paid off.”

“I think it was more my private lessons with the Blue Spirit,” you murmured, brushing your fingers across Zuko’s forearm. “He was an excellent teacher.”

Zuko smiled at your praise, pulling you into his chest. You allowed your fingers to entwine, and him to lead you out. 

You shivered in the cold hallway, colder now after being in the warmer war room. Zuko smiled and wrapped his fur cloak around you. It dragged when you walked and was heavy, but you smiled. 

Little things like this, the kind gestures and warm smiles, made your heart flutter more than any large declaration of love he had tried thus far. 

You pulled the cloak tighter, smiling and the smell of your husband surrounding you. 

Husband. Your husband. Your smile grew. Zuko was yours, promised to you forever, and you planned to love him until forever had passed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut :)

Zuko guided you back to your room, wanting to get you out of the cold. He lit a few candles scattered about the space and shut the door. 

His eyes squinted in focus, and the room heated several degrees. You smiled. 

“Zuko, love,” you chuckled, “though I do appreciate the warmth, we shouldn’t melt our hosts’ city.”

A quiet laugh peeled from his lips and the sound brought a wider grin. He truly made you happy, but knowing that you did the same for him was the best feeling. 

“How do you propose I keep you warm then?” he asked quietly. The question was innocent enough, but your mind raced with the implications. 

“Well, skin to skin contact-“ Before you could finish his outer robes were cast aside and you chuckled. 

Your first time with Zuko was on your honeymoon, very proper, but after that you’d never had much time or thought for sex. Well, you did, your Firelord did not. 

His inner robes quickly joined his outer ones, leaving him only in his pants and a snug tunic. He moved to you, pushing the cloak from your shoulders. 

He gently turned you so he could undo your dress, and you shivered as the heavy garment fell. 

He helped you out of all your other layers, discarding his own as well, before pushing you gently into the furs on the bed and kissing you breathless. 

He was already painfully erect, and you wonderfully slicked and ready to receive him. He pushed into you gently. It still hurt, but he had no concept of foreplay. That was something you’d have to address at some point. 

Your thoughts were lost to pleasure as he began to move. His pace was commanding, but not harsh. Pain switched to pleasure and you let loose a low moan. 

He smiled at the reaction, changing his angle and picking up the pace in just the right way to make you see stars. 

“Spirits Zuko, please,” you moaned. He leaned in to kiss you deeply, gently pressing his tongue to yours. 

Every movement was perfection, and the two of you quickly reached your climaxes. You finished first with a sigh, and he followed, quickly pulling out to spill onto your stomach. 

You faded out of consciousness, until a loud bang on the door startled you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gaang reunites. 
> 
> Written on 1-1-2021, thus not technically part of my November series, but oh well! It’s also kind of short, so let me know if you want to see a different ending or something... Enjoy! <3

“Spirits!” you screeched. 

“Who’s there?” Zuko demanded harshly. You looked up at him. His eyes were still hazy with sleep and his hair was a mess. 

“It’s me Sifu Hotman!” Aang’s voice rang out. You could hear Sokka’s laugh and two females giggling. Wait, three?

“We’ll be out in a second,” Zuko huffed, throwing on a tunic. You grumbled and did the same, noting that Zuko had cleaned you up while you were asleep. 

You smiled at him, which he shyly returned. 

“Hey, firelosers! I’m here too,” a voice that sounded suspiciously like Toph rang out. 

“Toph!” you squealed, throwing on your heavy outer coat and and rushing to the door. 

You threw it open and pulled the smaller girl into a tight hug. 

“Put me down!” she demanded. Three girls and Aang chuckled, and Sokka chortled. Again, three? You looked over your friends. 

“Ty Lee!” you greeted. “It’s so good to see you!”

She grinned, pulling you into a quick hug. “I figured I’d come and see how His Royal Grumpiness and his beautiful Firelady were doing!”

“Ty Lee,” Zuko greeted. 

“Zuzu!” She pulled your husband into the hug as well. 

The reunion was interrupted by Sokka’s stomach letting out a fierce growl. 

You laughed, along with the rest of your friends. 

———

Sokka and Toph had scoffed down their dinner, while the rest of the group ate and talked. 

The night was filled with laughter, and even Zuko had a smile on his face. This was right, a perfect ending to the trip. 

You reached for Zuko’s hand under the table and gave it a squeeze. His smile broadened. 

‘My handsome Firelord, all I want is your smile.’

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comment and kudos are appreciated! <3


End file.
